


Forums.

by bubblegum2000



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Caught, F/M, Marichat, Masturbation, Plot, Smut, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegum2000/pseuds/bubblegum2000
Summary: Marinette accidentally finds a little forum about Chat Noir and begins to see him as a sexual being. She couldn't stop herself from feeling turned on by little things she never noticed about him.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Chat Noir
Comments: 5
Kudos: 166





	1. Caught red-handed.

**Author's Note:**

> my marichat oneshot got 200+ hits ahhh!!! so ive decided to make another one more focused around internet voyeurism and that sort of nature

Marinette had been exploring the internet for awhile now, looking in every nook and cranny and clicking every non-suspicious link she could find. She was as curious as a cat.

Marinette had recently found a forum about the model ‘Adrien Agreste’ and cautiously clicked on it. She knew how wrong it was to be on a forum about her classmate/crush but she had gone much to far to stop now.

She clicked through link and chat-threads about how perfect he is and it was generally very innocent. _Cute_ Marinette thought to herself. It was just a bunch of fan girls.

After scrolling for a bit, she found a thread titled

__

_**Chat Noir or Adrien Agreste?** _

__

Marinette was intrigued. She had never looked at Chat in a sexual way so this was interesting.

They had pictures of both Adrien and Chat as they compared their hotness levels.

As she read through the forum, she found a link to a Chat Noir forum and giggled as she clicked it.

She regret her decision immediately after.

It had a NSFW warning once you entered but Marinette has seen one too many of those and didn’t mind at this point.

Once she got in, she was bombarded with sexual fanart of her partner. It was a wake-up call. A very rude, awkward wake up call.

Marinette held her breath as she looked through the art, it got lewder the farther down she scrolled and she felt her heart pound.

She was uncomfortably turned on.

It wasn’t until right now that Marinette realized people see Chat Noir as a sexual being.

She felt like a criminal as she slid her hand down in-between her legs, rubbing as she continued scrolled down. It felt so wrong she thought it was illegal. Biting her lip, she continued rubbing and scrolling like this until she reached her quiet but pleasurable orgasm.

Marinette felt gross. She just masturbated to her partner for crying out loud. In that moment, she could've _sworn_ she heard someone tap her window.

Chat hadn't visited Marinette for a while so she didn't expect it to be him, rather a bird.. or something. Just for good measure, she checked.

A pair of bright green cat eyes stared back at her. "Heya there, Mari." He said quite casually. No indication that he heard what she had been doing.

Marinette was relieved until a reminder of what she left open on her computer came and bit her on the ass. She panicked, giving Chat Noir a broken smile.

"Oh I'm great! What are you doing here? _Yaawwn_. Don't answer that. I'm really tired right now." Marinette said before attemping to shut her window.

"Wait, what the hell is on your computer?" He seemed flustered.

" ** _BYE_**!" She said, pushing him out and shutting the window, then plopping onto her bed to scream into her pillow.

Chat stayed stunned. He didn't know what had just occurred but it didn't matter. The innocent side of him believed he had upset Marinette, or worse. That she didn't want to be his friend anymore.

But he quickly remembered that he saw himself on her computer. He smirked and hopped away, jumping on a few buildings before sneaking back to his lonely home.

_What was she doing anyway?_


	2. Peek-a-Boo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir decides he's gonna surprise Marinette since Halloween was soon, but what happens when he finds more than what he initially expected?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY ITS BEEN A MONTH!! im writing a new finnick/katniss fic since i re-read catching fire so what better way to show i improved! also i needed something short to write and asap so here!

It had been over a month since the incident with Chat Noir, but Marinette didn't stop counting the days. Halloween was approaching and Chat still visited once or twice a week, but she had been much more introverted and he noticed.

One night, Chat decided it'd be a good day to surprise Marinette. He bought bags of all her favorite sweets, the cheesiest scary movie he could find, and two warm blankets for the best night-in he could think of.

Chat noir waited until he had patrolled for two hours or so before hopping to Marinette's house, a route he had memorized by heart. It was half past 10, though he knew Marinette would be awake. Whether it was with fashion designs, or just thinking.

Despite suspecting that she was still awake, he was silent with his approach. Incase she _was_ asleep, he didn't want to wake her up. His face dropped a bit when he noticed that her lights were off, but decided to take a quick peak, just incase.

As Chat Noir crept onto her balcony, he saw a small yet noticeable light coming from within her room. It glowed onto what he knew as Marinette's half naked body.

His cat eyes took less than a minute to adjust to the darkness, as he saw Marinette with her hand inside her under-pants, moving it up and down. Chat immediately became flustered with embarrassment and shock as he attempted to leave, yet couldn't move.

Chat could not stop himself from seeing what she was looking at that made her feel so erotic. It was a photo of him. Well, not actually him. A hyper-realistic drawing of him. His suit was zipped down to his V-line, as he was drenched in sweat. His abs glistened and his green eyes filled with lust.

Chat was partially taken aback, but intrigued by Marinette's liking in him. He pondered knocking on the window to see her reaction, but he wondered if it'd be disrespectful and perverted. 

Finally, after a few minutes of thinking, he decided to just knock. He let his cat-nails tap on the balcony's window as he gave her a smile. Marinette's head almost immediately jerked towards her left, coming face-to-face with Chat as he grinned at her.

She lifted her hand up out of her underwear almost shamefully before standing up and letting him in. Marinette wondered how much he saw but was to frightened to actually _ask_ such a question.

"I hope I didn't bother anything, Mari~." Chat said with a seductive purr. Marinette gulped, having not finished her 'activities', and still being sensitive. 

"No.. no, not at all." Marinette lied through her white teeth. Chat Noir only smirked, playing into this 'I know something' act he was giving to Marinette. It made her flustered, and made him smile.

"Well, I came here to ask if you wanted to watch a scary movie with me," Chat said, holding up the DVD and bag of sweets, "But, if you have other plans, I'm completely fine with that.." He finished, tilted his head towards her computer screen as he inched closer to her.

Marinette quickly unplugged her computer from the wall before tripping on her chair, being saved by Chat's quick reflexes. She grew stable again before letting go of Chat's grip. "Oh, that was.. something Alya sent me." She lied once more.

"I don't like _liars_ , Marinette." He said after bringing his lips to Marinette's ears, letting his breath create goosebumps up and down her neck. "I wouldn't lie to you, Chat, I.." She trailed off. "It's not my fault you look like that." She said in a whisper, which was the magic word that made Chat finally let go of his composure. 

Within seconds, Marinette was pinned to the wall as she passionately made out with her partner in justice. Their lips barely separating for air as Marinette wrapped her legs around Chat's waist. 

Their lust rush was quickly interrupted as Marinette's moms voice was heard from the trap door on Marinette's bedroom floor. "Marinette? Is everything alright?" Said the innocent woman. Marinette, red as a tomato replied with a shaky, "Yeah!", before hopping off of Chat and pushing him out. 

"Can I come in?" Asked the woman, earning a chuckle from Chat and a grunt from Marinette as she flipped him off and locked her window. "Sure, momma, just give me a minute!" Marinette replied before fixing herself up and clearing her history. 

Marinette's mom entered and sat on the bed as they talked about random things. Little did they know, Chat listened and laughed from outside Marinette's window.

**Author's Note:**

> i know its short but i liked the concept of this one !!


End file.
